KoyaShige en train de chercher quoi raconter dans
by Kazunours
Summary: KoyaShige en train de chercher quoi raconter dans leur Iitai dake ?" Une explication toute personnelle de la naissance de "Iitai dake" de KoyaShige


[Appartement de Koyama, 4h45 du matin]

Shige : *affalé sur le canapé* Keiiiiiiii !

Koya : *affalé sur Shige* Gnoua ?

Shige : On a bu, joué, parlié... mais la sanson... sanchon... chanchon... Beuh le cruc qu'on devaire... devait faire, on l'a pas fééééééééééé... et chuis fatiguééééé.

Koya : ...

Shige : On douaaaaaa, sinon on va che faire couic...

Koya : Baaaah... on dit touuuut che qui nous pache... pache... par le tête et cha ira.

Shige : Tu grois ?

Koya: Uiii... Parche qu'on est KoyaShige.

Shige : Alors on dit gnoi ?

Koya : ... *improvise* « Iitaidake, iitai dake, (tr : On veut juste dire ça, juste dire ça)

Iitai dake de ii janai, (tr : Est ce que ça va si on veut juste dire ça ?)

Iitai dake, iitai dake, (tr : On veut juste dire ça, juste dire ça)

Iitai dake de ii janai. » (tr ! Est ce que ça va si on veut juste dire ça ?)

Shige : *rajoute ce qui lui passe par la tête* « Moromoro moroheiya iya iya » (tr : Plein de sortes de feuilles de mulukhiya, oh non non)

Koya : *tourne la tête vers la télé restée allumée et voit une pub. Rebondit dessus* « Moisucha miruku haigou » (tr : Une mixture avec du lait)

Shige : *pense à un autre truc. Penser à cette heure-là c'est le mal* « Machu pichu chuchuchu de chupichu » (tr : Machu pichu, bisous bisou bisou et bisou avecun bisouilleur)

Koya : *tilte même pas la phrase* « Abiko de oh torima nama de ii » (tr : A Abiko, oh, le voisinage est super)

Shige : « Tanabota ruitomo yabuhebi » (tr : Une aubaine, un ami avec un passe-temps commun, mis à mal par vous)

Koya : « Bijogi Jankushon juutai » (tr : Les embouteillages de Bijogi)

Shige : *entend son estomac gargouiller. A envie de fromage. Qui pue. Ou pas* « Gorigori gorugonzora » (tr : Du gorgonzola fort)

Koya : « Soshigaya Ookura de nama ga ii ? » (tr : Les environs de SoshigayaOhkura sont super aussi ?) « Dudubbidu ! »

Shige : « Dudubbidu ! »

Koya : « Haiburido de teinenpi » (tr : Une voiture hybride à l'âge de la retraite)

Shige : *a toujours faim. Veut autre chose que du fromage maintenant* « Hitokuchi dake » (tr : Juste une bouchée)

Koya : *a faim aussi* « Hitokuchi dake. Sono ramen hitokuchi choudai ! » (tr : Juste une bouchée de ces ramens s'il te plait !)

KoyaShige : « Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai.

Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai »

Shige : « Menma ma mama mangosuchin » (tr : Pousse de bambou, ma, maman, mangoustan)

Koya : *re-regarde la télé. Voit une pub pour une crème antiride* « Koenzaimu Q10 » (tr : Coenzyme Q10)

Shige : « Arumage don puteranodon »(tr : Armageddon, ptéranodon dinosaure)

Koya : « Iya iya, yappari tanindon » (tr : Oh non non, ça doit être le bol de riz de quelqu'un d'autre)

Koya : se lève pour aller aux toilettes parce qu'à force de boire, ben voilà, mais est tellement beurré qu'il se cogne le pied dans celui de la table. Retombe assis sur le canapé* « Uha uhuhah »

Shige : « Uha uhuhah. Kusuriyubi wo motteikareta » (tr : Mon orteil a cogné dedans)

Koya : « Shachou-san » (tr : Patron)

Shige : « Shachou-san »

Koya : « Sukoshi dake bonasu agete ! » (tr : Augmentez un peu nos bonus s'il vous plait !)

Shige : « Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai.

Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai »

*BLANC*

*BLANC*

**

KoyaShige : 

[Quelques heures et deux aspirines plus tard]

Koya : *reprend la feuille où Shige a écrit tant bien que mal leurs délires du… matin ? Soi ? On ne sait pas, on ne sait pas, on ne sait plus* Oi... On était vraiment beurrés... Je sais bien que c'est nous, mais c'est porte nawak là, même venant de nous. Pourquoi t'as parlé de dinosaure ? Et moi de coenzyme Q10 ? Et le truc du patron, c'est un message caché pour Johnny-san ?… On peut pas laisser ça comme ça...

Shige : Tu peux causer avec tes embouteillages et ta mixture au lait… Bon, bah on a qu'a rajouter un truc à la fin pour faire genre on avait des truc réels à dire mais on savait plus quoi, mais maintenant on se rappelle.

Koya : Comme ?

Shige : Jsais pas. Par exemple... « Honto ni iitai koto » (tr : Les choses que nous voulons vraiment dire)

Koya : *suit l'idée* « Nandakke, wasureteteshimatta youna ki mo surunda » (tr : C'est quoi ? On dirait qu'on a oublié)

Shige : « Ashita no yotei wa mitei » (tr : On n'a pas de projet pour demain)

Koya : « Anata wa nani shiteiru darou ka » (tr : Je me demande ce que tu vas faire)

Shige : Voilà et ensuite on répète de pseudo refrain « Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai »

Koya : « Shiritai dake, shiritai dake, (tr : On veut juste savoir, juste savoir)

Shiritai dake de ii janai » (tr : Est ce que ça va si on veut juste savoir ?)

Shige : « Aitai dake, ikitai dake, (tr : On veut juste se rencontrer, on veut juste s'en aller)

Kikitai dake de ii janai » (tr : Est ce que ça va si on veut juste l'entendre ?)

Koya : « Iitai dake, iitai dake,

Iitai dake de ii janai ».

Shige : *finit d'écrire* Les fans vont croire qu'on avait bu si on chante ça.

Koya : On AVAIT bu.

Shige : Alors on laisse comme ça ?

Koya : Ouais. Au pire on rajoutera un délire pendant le concert. Voire une chorégraphie stupide et ça passera. Elles riront au moins.

Shige : Vendu !


End file.
